


The Man Next Door

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, M/M, Manip Art, Slash pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Ever since he moved in, Harry can't get the man next door out of his mind.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	The Man Next Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Know_It_All_Hermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/gifts).



> Created for Wizarding Crossover Connection's Stockings of Joy 2020. My giftee for this is Know_It_All_Hermione and what was asked for was Eliot Waugh/Harry Potter and Neighbour AU. This is just the image, and currently there are no plans to turn this into a story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or The Magicians. HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic for Harry Potter and Lev Grossman and Syfy for The Magicians, and anyone else that may own any part of it. I am not making any money off of this.

a


End file.
